Catching the Criminal
by Paigeolivar4
Summary: Arthur goes to the police station and meets the hero Alfred F. Jones XD rated M :P my first fanfic XD
1. Meet the Hero

Arthur went to his favorite pub like he did every Saturday night before. When he opened the door a smell of alcohol and smoke filled his nostrils, like normal.

He walked in and took a seat at his favorite spot. It was the last seat to the right at the bar, next to the door. He sat on the stool and ordered a glass of vodka. He wasn't planning on staying sober for long.

Unlike most days when he would just drink alone until he was drunk and then somehow manage to dial Francis and have him pick him up, a man decided to take a seat next to him and start up a conversation.

"You like vodka too, da?" Arthur was fairly sober at the moment so he answered. "Yes... I like it." The man chuckled. "Well I love vodka! And by the way, I'm Ivan! Who might you be?" Arthur gave a small chuckle before answering. The man was obviously not from around England. Russia maybe?

"Arthur. Nice to meet you Ivan." To be honest Arthur was fairly scared to say the least. The aura around the man was scary and cruel, but his face looked so innocent. "You too! Want more vodka, da?"

Arthur noticed Ivan pull out a bottle of vodka out of nowhere, but decided not to ask any questions. "Sure"

Ivan poured some vodka into Arthur's glass and then poured some into his own glass. "Thanks." "No problem, da."

After a few more drinks Arthur spoke up again. "So... you came here alone as well?" Ivan looked over at him, smiling. "Da... to get my mind off some problems..." Arthur wasn't sure if pushing it would be a good idea, but the alcohol decided to speak for him.

"What kind of problems?" Ivan was quiet for a while before deciding to speak. "There's this albino living with me at the moment. I just realized I'm in love with him and I dont know what to do about it..."

Arthur sighed. "Love problems, eh? Well... I never really have fallen in love so I cant say I understand but..." Arthur looked p into Ivan's violet eyes. "I think you should tell him how you feel... or something.."

Ivan smirked. "I guess I should, da." Ivan and Arthur looked down at there drinks in silence for about a minute when the door to the bar swung open and an albino ran in. "The awesome me is here! And where is that stupid Russian anyway? It's so not awesome to go out drinking alone!"

Ivan and Arthur looked over at the loud albino. Ivan's eyes widened with joy as he ran over to the albino. "Gilbert~! You came looking for me, da!" Gilbert put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Of course I did! I'm just that awesome!"

Ivan hugged the albino and swung him over his shoulder, then carried him out of the bar. "So not awesome! Put me down!" Ivan shook his head and looked over at Arthur, and nodded before walking out of the bar. "I have something I need to tell you. So listen, da?" Gilbert stopped struggling and sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever, you have the awesome me's attention."

Arthur stared dumbfounded. "The whole time he was talking about a guy..." Arthur didn't have anything against gays. He just hadn't expected it. He was straight after all. Well... all of his partners had been female even though they never even lasted a week. Maybe a guy would be better?

Arthur brushed that last thought off and continued drinking vodka from the bottle Ivan had left. After a little while, Arthur decided he would leave early, while he was still slightly sober.

Arthur grabbed his jacket and walked out of the bar. Walking down the streets of London, Arthur passed a man who was standing behind a building in the shadows. Arthur didn't pay much notice to him until he heard footsteps trailing behind him.

As the footsteps came closer and closer, Arthur turned around and glanced at the man. He was wearing a black hoody with the hood over his face and baggy jeans. Arthur quickened his pace.

The man matched Arthur's pace and continued to get closer. Arthur broke into a sloppy run. Thanks to the alcohol he couldn't get very far before the man caught up to him and grabbed his arms. Before Arthur could register what was going on he was thrown up against the wall of a brick building and was pinned there. The man covered Arthur's mouth and eyes with pieces of cloth so that Arthur couldn't scream or see what was going on.

The man kissed Arthur over the cloth and then whispered in his ear. "Your pretty cute." Arthur started to panic. The man started to unbutton Arthur's white dress shirt. Once it was unbuttoned he started to lick Arthur's right nipple.

The man was close enough to where Arthur could feel his erection on his leg. That's when it hit him. He was being raped.

Arthur tried to struggle and break loose, but he was drunk and weak, so it had no effect on the other man. The man moved down until he was eye level with Arthur's cock. Arthur felt the man lightly kiss Arthur's cock over his pants.

The man stood all the way up again and took both of Arthur's hands into one. Still pinned to the wall, Arthur tried to break free while the man's free hand slithered down Arthur's chest and into his pants.

After touching Arthur's vital regions he lifted his hand out and unbuttoned Arthur's pants. Arthur couldn't help but cry when the man started to suck Arthur's cock. He was being raped, and by a guy.

While sucking Arthur's cock, Arthur happened to notice the man's grip was loose on his arms. Arthur took this chance to knee the man in the gut. The man fell back with a groan and Arthur sprinted away from the man.

As he was running he ripped off the cloth from his eyes and mouth and put his member back into his boxers.

Afraid zipping up his pants would slow him down just enough to get caught again by the man who had almost rapped him, Arthur left his fly open and ran to the nearest police department.

When Arthur finally reached the police station he was bright red and panting. He flung the door open and fell on the floor. He was safe. When he looked up he saw a man wearing a police uniorm at the desk with half a donut in his hand.

The man had sky blue eyes and blonde hair, with a piece sticking out of it that looked as if it was impossible to gel down. The man also looked lean and in shape, as if he went to the gym a lot, even though he looked like a fat ass with that donut in his hand.

Arthur's green eyes stared into the man's blue eyes as if his life depended on it. He couldn't make out any words, instead, Arthur started to cry and he stared at the floor.

The man got up from his desk and walked over to Arthur cautiously, not wanting to startle the poor guy. Placing his arms around Arthur, the man spoke. "I'm Alfred F. Jones... I'm a hero that's going to help you."


	2. At the Flat

"...You're a bloody American..." Alfred smiled at the Englishman. "Why yes, yes I am. Are ya feeling alright now?" Arthur was curled up into a ball on the police man's lap with his face in Alfred's chest. "I'm fine considering I was almost raped just now. Bloody wanker."

The American laughed. "Don't worry! That's why I'm here! I'm a hero after all! Now, what's your name?" Arthur stood up and started to button his shirt up and zip up his pants. Alfred blushed and turned away. Once Arthur was done he held his hand in front of Alfred.

"Arthur Kirkland." Alfred shook Arthur's hand enthusiastically. "Nice to meet ya Artie!" Arthur stared at Alfred repulsed. "It's ARTHUR."

Alfred pouted and stood up. He was taller than Arthur by at least five inches, much to Arthur's surprise. "Whatever~ So... you were raped?" Arthur's eyes widened as he remembered the incident.

"Y-yeah..." Alfred noticed Arthur turn a little red. "Don't be embarrassed We gotta catch this guy! He may even be a stalker who will try to kidnap you and rape you and eventually kill you!"

Arthur stared at Alfred in horror. "Uhh... but he could just be a rapist who tries to rape anyone he sees... probably..." Arthur stared at the floor and grabbed his arm in disgust. "You sem like a nice guy and all... but can you just take me home for now? I don't feel like talking about this right now."

Alfred looked down at Arthur and sighed. "Normally you have to stay at the station... it's dangerous you know..." Arthur looked up into Alfred's sky blue eyes.

"..." Alfred looked away and rubbed his neck. Then he looked back at Arthur. "But... as long as someone from the station stays with you at all times... you can continue to go to work and stay at your house as long as your with that person... until we catch your rapist."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement. "Soooo... I'll be your roommate until then!" Arthur sighed. How did he know this was coming?

"Whatever... Can we leave now? I want to go home." Alfred nodded and put his hands on his hips. "Yup! As soon as I put in this report and call someone else in!" Alfred went over to the computer and started typing up a report.

Arthur took a seat on one of the chairs next to the desk Alfred was at and stared at his hands. He could still feel the man's touch all over his body. He felt disgusted and wanted to cry until he fell asleep. And when he would wake up all of this would have just been a bad dream.

He knew it was real though. It had to be. You can't feel anything in dreams. And this disgusting feeling covering his body was real.

Alfred's voice woke Arthur out of his daze. "Yeah! Arthur Kirkland! You know him? Wow! That's just creepy! Anyway! Get over here and cover for me! See ya!"

Arthur gave Alfred a questioning look. "Who was that?" Alfred walked over to Arthur and took the seat next to Arthur. "Another cop who says he knows you! Francis B-" "That pervert! A cop! I know he talked about becoming one in Highschool but I never thought he would actually do it! I thought he would end up being a rapist himself!"

Alfred blinked a few times as he tried to process what was being yelled in his ear. "So... You do know him?" Arthur folded his arms across his chest and furrowed his caterpillar eyebrows.

"We went to highschool together. That git." Alfred frowned. "So... does that mean you want him to stay with you instead?" Arthur shook his head frantically. "No. Way. In. Hell! I'd be molested!"

Alfred laughed at Arthur's response. The door suddenly flung open and a blonde haired french ran in. "Mon ami! Is that you Arthur! Are you alright!" Francis ran up to Arthur and grabbed his face, moving his head back and forth to get a better look.

Once Francis made a mental check that it was, indeed, Arthur, he brought the man into a bone crushing hug. "It's been so long mon ami! And we have to meet like this! It's a cruel world..."

"Get off of me you wanker!" Arthur managed to peel the Frenchman off of him. "Oh how I would love to get into your pants! But I don't see that happening..." Arthur shot a look of disgust at Francis and then gave Alfred a pleading look asking 'Can we please get the bloody hell out of here!'

Alfred chuckled and then nodded. "Well... I leave everything to you Francis! Bye!" Francis frowned and then pulled Arthur toward himself. "Non. You are wrong mon ami... YOU can stay here. While I go with Arthur."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled Arthur toward himself. "No way dude! I can't trust you! Plus he said he wanted to go with me! Right Artie!" Arthur nodded and the Frenchman let go.

"I see how it is..." Francis faked a look of hurt and walked over to the desk Alfred had been at previously. "Just a quick question Arthur... was it a man or a woman?" Arthur froze at his spot. He really didn't want to remember any of... THAT..."

The feeling that had been covering his whole body all condensed into the spot on his leg where he had felt the other man's erection. "It was a man..." Francis narrowed his eyes as he saw the look of pain and hurt on his friends face.

Francis remembered that Arthur was supposedly straight... or at least he had claimed to be... the Frenchman had doubts...

"I see... Bye bye mon ami!" Arthur nodded his head and muttered a good bye. Alfred watched Arthur walk by him and look over at Francis with a look of sadness on his face. Francis returned the look, making the American even more depressed. Eventually they broke there gaze and Alfred caught up to Arthur, leaving the Frenchman behind in the office.

Alfred and Arthur walked down the dimly lit streets of London. "Soo~ Artie... where do ya live anyway?" Alfred was looking down at the brit, who didn't even seem to notice and was staring at the road ahead.

"I live in a flat not to far from here..." Alfred continued to stare at the brit. "Kay~"

0000000

After a walk that lasted almost an hour Arthur and Alfred reached Arthur's apartment. The second Arthur unlocked the door Alfred ran in and collapsed on the couch. "FINALLY!"

Arthur casually walked in and locked his door. Then walked into the conjoined livingroom/kitchen. "Want anything to eat?" Alfred thought about it for a second and then asked for ice cream.

"Alright." Arthur went into the freezer and grabbed the ice cream out. Alfred took note of where everything was in the pantry's as Arthur grabbed the bowls and spoons and napkins. Seriously... napkins?

Alfred also took note as to how clean the place was. It was small... but tidy. There was a conjoined livingroom/kitchen that was separated by an island table/bar thingy that was spotless and looked polished.

Not to mention the fridge looked HUGE. Which made Alfred happy. But the couch only had two seats and was pretty small... In front of the couch there was a flat screen hanging above a fireplace.

There were two bookshelves. One on each side of the fireplace. Also, in front of the couch was a small coffee table that also looked as if it had ben polished. The rug looked as if it had just been vacuumed earlier that day, which wouldn't be much of a surprise.

As Alfred stood up and took off his shoes he noticed a hallway to the left of the kitchen. He also noticed there were five doors in the hallway. Two on each side and one at the end.

"Hey Artie... Can I look around?" Arthur gave a small nod as he handed Alfred his bowl of ice cream. "Thanks"

Alfred walked down the hallway and opened the first door on the left. It was a bedroom. There was one king sized bed and a flat screen tv in front of it. There was also a closet to the left of the tv and a bed stand to the right of the bed. It had a light and clock on it. The bed was made, which made Alfred conclude that Arthur was a clean freak.

Alfred closed the door and went to the door directly across from it. A bathroom. Must be convenient. The bathroom was clean and almost appeared to be shining. There was a shower, toilet, sink, mirror, closet, and a Jacuzzi. Alfred concluded that Arthur make good money to say the least.

Alfred closed the door and opened the door next to Arthur's room. A study. There was a desk with a laptop in it and next to the laptop was a notebook and pen. As well as stacks of paper on either side.

The chair in front of the desk was made of leather and was one of the ones you could spin in. In the corner of the room there was a file cabinet. On top of the file cabinet there was a wireless printer.

Alfred came to the conclusion that Arthur was a busy person. Alfred closed that door and moved to the room across from Arthur's study. It was a laundry room.

It was fairly simple. Washing machine, dryer, a basket of FOLDED dirty clothes, and a basket of FOLDED clean clothes. Note: Arthur has a closet and NO dresser!

Conclusion: Arthur is VERY organized. Alfred opened the last door. There were stairs that led downward into a dark room. Alfred glanced back to Arthur, who was preoccupied watching tv and eating ice cream to notice the American about to enter a room he REALLY shouldn't.

Alfred turned on the light and started to walk down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he turned on the lights. Well.. He wasn't exactly expecting to see a room full of potions and symbols and other black magic stuff filling up the brits basement... so he fell backwards and screamed. Bad idea.

An angry Englishman ran down the stairs and kicked the American out of the basement. "Don't EVER go in there again!" Alfred nodded frantically and Arthur sighed. "Good." The room was never brought up again.

Arthur sat down on the couch and continued to eat his ice cream. He was obviously trying to take his mind off of the near rape incident that had happened earlier that night. Alfred sat down next to Arthur, trying to sit as far away as possible (which wasn't that far considering the couch was small) so that the brit wouldn't feel scared and nervous like most rape or near rape victims do.

As Arthur took another bit of his ice cream Alfred decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for a while now. "Hey.. Artie... what are we going to do about... ya know... sleeping...?"

Alfred watched as Arthur took on a look of horror. Hadn't thought of that.


	3. Sleepless night

Arthur grabbed his bowl and put it in the sink. Alfred fallowed and did the same. Arthur walked into his bedroom and looked around the room, then went to the closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow. Alfred stared at him from the doorway.

"You. Alfred. Take these." Arthur dropped the blanket and pillow into Alfred's hands. Once Alfred got a firm grip on it he was shoved out the door and into the livingroom.

"Sleep on the couch." Alfred dropped the pillow and blanket on the floor. "NO WAY!" Arthur dropped his jaw. "You sleep on the couch! Your smaller!" Arthur crossed his arms. "This is my flat!"

Alfred started waving his hands in the air frantically. "But I'm to big for that small couch! Even you're to big to sleep on that tiny thing!" Arthur glared at the American. "Then sleep on the floor."

Alfred hated sleeping on the floor. There was no way that was happening. "No! You sleep on the floor!" "THIS IS MY FLAT!" Alfred crossed his arms and pouted. He stared at Arthur with the cutest puppy dog face me could manage.

"Dammit! Do NOT make that face!" No matter how much Arthur tries to deny it, he was always weak against cute things. Especially puppy dog faces.

Alfred continued looking at Arthur pleadingly. It didn't even take a minute before Arthur caved in. "Fine... You don't have to sleep on the floor... but... you are NOT sleeping with me on my bed. So think something up."

Alfred knew better than to ask to sleep with someone who had nearly been raped. But he couldn't think of anywhere else to sleep.

"Jacuzzi!" Alfred ran to the bathroom with the pillow and blanket Arthur had lent him. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Alfred set up his 'bed' and then lay down in it. "G' night!"

"It's GOOD night thank you. And yes, good night to you to." Arthur turned off the lights and closed the door. Then he went to his bedroom and fell asleep.

0000000

_Everything was pitch black as Arthur ran as fast as he could. "You can't get away..." Arthur tripped and fell down. He continued to fall as images flashed before him. The man in the hoody appeared before him, smirking. _

_Arthur was chained like a prisoner to a wall as the man moved closer. Arthur tried to struggle and break free but it was no use. He couldn't break free. _

_The man grabbed Arthur's face and moved it from side to side, admiring his catch. A sloppy kiss was forced onto Arthur. The second the man went up for air Arthur screamed as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear him. _

_There was no response. Arthur decided to scream the first thing that popped into his head. "ALFRED!" Suddenly a bright light came through the darkness. _

0000000

Arthur woke up. Panting heavily as tears rolled down his cheeks. He noticed something move in the corner of his eye and his head shot up.

There was someone standing in the doorway. "W-who are you!" "It's me... Alfred... umm... Artie... you okay?"

Arthur sighed and then glared the American. "Of course! Why?" Alfred moved closer to Arthur and knelt down next to his bed so that they could see each other better. "You were... yelling... my name..." "..."

Both started to blush furiously. "Uhh... nightmare?" Alfred looked away as he asked. He only really knew of one way to help with nightmares. "Yeah..."

Alfred cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "Well... then there's no other option..." Alfred stood back up and crawled into bed and laid down next to Arthur. "HEY! What are you doing!"

Alfred turned on his side facing the brit who was now trying to shove him off the bed. "When you have nightmares it helps to sleep with someone..." Alfred tried to sound as innocent as possible so that the brit would know that he meant it and wasn't going to try something.

"...Fine..." Arthur turned so that he wasn't facing the American. Alfred blushed slightly and then looked up at the ceiling.

After about a minute of thinking about how soft the bed is and how the whole house smelled like the brit lying next to him, Alfred looked over at Arthur. He was asleep.

"How! Already! Seriously!" Alfred whisper/screamed. Alfred chuckled to himself and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

0000000

Arthur woke up to the sound of something/someone falling onto the floor. When he opened his eyes he noticed Alfred on the floor rubbing his head. "Ouch~"

Arthur rubbed his eyes and stared at the American. "You alright?" Alfred looked up at the sleepy brit on the bed. "O-of course! Ha..hahahaha! I'm gonna go take a shower!" Alfred's face was bright red. Luckily Arthur hadn't noticed since the American ran out of the room to quickly. "Ummm... okay?"

BEFORE ALFRED FELL OFF THE BED:

Alfred woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed a certain brit's face only centimeter's away from his own. He also noticed he was holding on to that certain brit around the waist and pulling him up against himself.

This isn't what made the American jump out of bed. No. Not there yet.

Alfred couldn't help but notice Arthur smelt like something familiar. The entire house smelt like it, but he couldn't place the smell. It was some kind of tea. Probably the brit's favorite. So, to get a better smell, Alfred sniffed the brit's hair.

As he sniffed the brit's hair he accidently brushed his lips against Arthur's forehead. THIS is when Alfred realized he is holding and sniffing an unconscious man. Not to mention he just kissed the man's forehead. Sure, he's gay, but he's a virgin.

As all of these thoughts popped into Alfred's head he managed to freak out and jump out of bed, successfully hitting his head and waking up the brit.

CURRENTLY:

Alfred ran into the bathroom. Then he realized he didn't have any clean clothes to even change into.

"Artie~" Alfred peeked out from around the corner into the kitchen, where Arthur was making his cup of morning tea. "What?" Alfred walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. "We gotta make a stop by my apartment today..."

"Alright..." Alfred stared at Arthur, who hadn't looked up from his tea. "Soo...let's go after breakfast?" "Sure" Alfred quirked an eyebrow at the brit. "Don't you have work later?"

Arthur continued making his tea and not looking at the American. "I work at the daycare in town. I have today off." Alfred stared at the brit. A daycare...?

Arthur glanced up at Alfred, who was still staring. "What?" Alfred blushed and looked away. "I-I was just thinking it was weird... I never thought of you as someone who would work with little kids is all!" Arthur glared at the American. "Thanks."

Alfred tilted his head to the side and then realized what the brit meant. "Wait! No! I mean I just thought of you as someone who would work in an office or something!"

Arthur chuckled at the flustered man. "It's quite alright. I just like kids is all... they're so cute and innocent."

Alfred stared at Arthur's smiling face, as if he was the most innocent person in the world, untouched by the scum of the world. It made Alfred want to protect him. He is a hero after all.

Arthur glanced back up at Alfred. "Want some tea?" Alfred thought for a moment. "Have any coffee?" Arthur thought for a moment. "Actually... no... I don't..." Alfred dropped his jaw in awe. "No way! Seriously!"

Alfred jumped off the counter and started shaking the brit back and forth. "Coffee makes the world go round dude! There's no way you can't have any!" "I'll go buy some later if you want it that badly. AND WILL YOU STOP SHAKING ME!"

Alfred let go of Arthur and calmed down. "Sorry... but seriously?" Arthur brushed himself off and nodded. "Afraid so. It's disgusting."

Alfred pouted. "Well when we go to my apartment I'll bring all of mine over." Arthur shook his head in agreement as he drank his tea.

Alfred fist pumped the air. "Alright! I'll make you some awesome breakfast while you go get ready!" Arthur blinked a few times. "There's no need for that. I'll make breakfast." Arthur didn't even want to imagine what kind of mess would be left for him to clean up after the American was done cooking.

"But you need to get ready~ I can make it!" Arthur sighed in defeat. Not like the kitchen would be any cleaner then when he cooked. "Alright... try not to make to big of a mess alright?" "No problem dude!"

Arthur walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a pair of clothes from his closet before walking into the bathroom.

0000000

When Arthur stepped out of the shower a whiff of pancakes and bacon filled his nose. He quickly changed and put his dirty clothes in the laundry room before walking into the kitchen with a towel around his neck.

Alfred had just finished putting the bacon on the table. "Ready to eat?" Alfred smiled at the brit who stared in awe at the food. "Will I get heart disease if I eat this?" "Hahahaha! No way dude! I've been eating this since I was little! And I'm perfectly fine! Hahaha!"

The food may have smelt good but looking at all the grease was making Arthur sick. "I'll stick with the pancakes." "Suit yourself!" Alfred pulled the plate full of bacon closer and started shoving it in his mouth at an incredible speed.

"..." Arthur watched in pure amazement at how much of a fat ass Alfred could be. After eating one pancake Arthur put his plate in the sink. At the same time Alfred finished eating the entire plate of bacon and the rest of the pancakes.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Alfred stared at the brit who was covering his mouth looking as if he was going to puke. "Why would you be sick!" Alfred patted Arthur's back a little to harshly. "You only ate one pancake! Hahaha! Don't tell me you didn't like it?"

Arthur looked up at the oblivious American. "I'm afraid your going to kill yourself..." "What was that?" Alfred was laughing to loud to hear the brit. "Nothing..."

Arthur looked around the kitchen, feeling as if something was missing. Ah. That was it. There was no disgusting greasy mess. Instead the kitchen looked as good as new. Even the dishes had been cleaned.

Arthur was snapped out of his inspection by a hard pat on the back. "Well! Let's go Artie!" Arthur hated the nickname, honestly. But he knew it was a hopeless cause to try and get the American to stop calling him that.

"Yeah.. Let's go." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him out of the house and into the London streets. People were busily walking around, minding there own business as the two men walked out into the streets and headed for the American's apartment.

As Alfred dragged Arthur along he started looking for anyone who looked suspicious. All he knew was that he was looking for a man who was a rapist, he needed more info to go off of.

"Alfred!" "Huh?" "Geez! I've been calling your name for a while now..." Alfred hadn't noticed, he was to busy trying to find the criminal. "Ohh.. Sorry... what is it?"

Arthur held up the hand that Alfred had been subconsciously holding on to and refusing to let go. "Ohh... sorry." Alfred let go of Arthur's hand and blushed. Arthur started rubbing his hand. "It's quite alright."

Alfred turned around and faced Arthur. "Well, were here!" Arthur looked up at the dreary apartment. "..."

Alfred rubbed his nick and glanced at the sidewalk. "Well... anyway... let's go inside!" Alfred ran up to the door and unlocked it, motioning for Arthur to fallow. Arthur walked into the American's apartment. It was messy, to say the least.

Paper was scattered across the floor. Blankets and pillows were in a big pile in the corner that was probably meant to be a bed. There were wrappers or McDonald's all over the floor and-

"Wahhh! OMG ARTIE SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Before Arthur could take in any more of the disaster called Alfred's apartment Alfred had screamed and put his hand over Arthur's eyes.

"H-hey! Let go!" Alfred picked up the brit with one hand and used the other to cover Arthur's eyes. Alfred carried Arthur to the pile of blankets and pillows and covered him with the blankets. "Don't come out of there Artie! Stay under there!"

Arthur reluctantly did as he was told in fear of what might happen if he took another look. As Arthur tried to get comfortable in the pile of blankets he just happened to run into a dirty sock. "AHHHHHH!" Arthur jumped up but got tangled up in the blankets and tripped over.

"Artie! Are you okay! WAIT! DON'T LOOK!" Alfred ran over to the brit and tripped over a stack of papers, causing him to land on top of Arthur. "Owww... Hey... you alright Artie?" Arthur wasn't moving, and Alfred could have sworn he saw Arthur's soul leaving his body.

"OMG ARTIE! DON'T DIE!" About an hour later both Arthur and Alfred left Alfred's apartment and headed back to Arthur's.

Alfred put all of his stuff down in Arthur's bedroom while Arthur started to make lunch.

"BOOM!" Alfred jumped and ran into the kitchen to find Arthur on the floor covered in dirt and a cut on his hand. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ARTIE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

Arthur simply stood up and looked at the smoking oven and pieces of burnt scones all over the floor. "What could have gone wrong this time?" Alfred let his jaw drop. "THIS TIME!" Alfred ran over to Arthur who had turned off the oven and started picking up the burnt scones off the floor.

"OMG ARTIE! YOUR BLEEDING!" Arthur looked at his hand that was covered in blood and had a rather large cut on his palm and sighed. "Indeed I do..." Alfred furrowed his brows and grabbed Arthur's wrist, pulling him into the bathroom and sitting him down on the toilet.

"Be more careful.. Seriously dude... You could have died or something..." Arthur snorted at Alfred's comment. "Yeah right! I'm Arthur Kirkland! Besides, this happens all the time. It was a simple miscalculation in the recipe and temperature. Nothing more."

Alfred grabbed a towel from the closet. "Yeah yeah." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and rinsed it under the sink. "Ouch."

"Be more careful..." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I can take care of that. It's just a cut." Alfred ignored the brit and continued to clean Arthur's cut. Arthur started to get annoyed at Alfred since he hated being ignored and he wasn't strong enough to pull his hand out of the American's grip.

"Artie... There's something we have to talk about... you need to tell me what happened last night with the... man... who almost raped you..."


	4. Daycare

1Arthur's eyes widened. He wanted to forget about that. The disgusting feeling Arthur had had all over his body that had become weaker since the incident slowly started to grow and become more and more unbearable.

"Please... Artie, we need to catch this guy..." Arthur tried to pull his hand away from Alfred. Alfred kept a firm grip so that the brit couldn't. He felt disgusting, he had been touched by that man he didn't even know, and was nearly raped. He didn't want anyone to see him. He wanted to hide in a corner and cry. And then pretend it never even happened.

But Alfred wasn't going to allow that. And Arthur knew Alfred was going to get his way one way or another. Arthur decided he should just get it over with and then forget about it afterward. Maybe if he told someone about it the feeling would go away.

"I went out drinking... Like I did every Saturday night." Alfred nodded his head to encourage Arthur to continue. "I was still fairly sober when I left you see... not nearly as bad as I sometimes am..." Alfred decided to ask a question.

"Did you meet anyone at the bar? Talk to anyone or was anyone looking at you a lot?" Arthur nodded. "Yes... I met a man who liked Vodka.. But don't worry about him.. He was in love with an albino guy who barged into the bar and they both left together. I assume they are a couple by now..."

Alfred turned slightly pink but shook it off. "And after you left?" Arthur looked away and started to turn bright red. "I passed a guy in a hoody who had his hood up on my way back home... but I didn't think much of it at the time..."

Alfred cleared his throat. "Go on.." Arthur sighed. "I heard footsteps behind me and they kept getting closer... so I started to walk faster but so did the footsteps. It was the man in the hoody... And.. Well... When he caught up to me after running a little he pinned me against a wall and covered my eyes and mouth..."

Tears started to swell up in Arthur's eyes. Alfred knelt down in front of Arthur, holding both of his hands. "And then...?"

Arthur closed his eyes. "After... THAT... I managed to knee him in the gut and run away to the station... where I met you..." "And what was THAT in more detail? Please Artie... I need to be specific when I press charges against him.."Tears started to roll down Arthur's cheeks. Alfred pulled Arthur up and made him fall into his arms.

"It's alright... I'm here... and I'm gonna protect you... We can talk about it later if you want..." Arthur nodded. The feeling that had covered Arthur's body disappeared as he was brought deeper into Alfred's embrace.

Arthur let the tears stream freely down his cheeks as he hugged Alfred as tight as possible. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until the smell of the burnt scones seeped into the bathroom.

Arthur wiped his eyes and stood up. "I better clean that up..." Alfred stood up next to Arthur and pointed to Arthur's injured hand. "Wait dude... We gotta put a bandage on your hand first!" Arthur nodded and pulled out a first aid kit from the closet.

"That's convenient..." Arthur nodded again. "It happens a lot..." Alfred chuckled before taking out a bandage from the first aid kit and wrapping it around Arthur's injured hand.

"Thanks." Alfred flashed Arthur a thumbs up. "No problem dude! I AM a hero after all! Hahaha!" Arthur chuckled at the American's immaturity. "Right..."

The two walked out into the disastrous kitchen. Alfred was even more shocked the second time around, but Arthur was unfazed. Arthur knelt on the floor and started picking up burnt scones. "They're all ruined..." Alfred chuckled and grabbed a scone out of Arthur's hand.

"Nahhhh" Alfred took a bite out of the burnt scone and swallowed. "These are delicious!" Arthur stared at the American and then looked back at the scones before standing up proudly. "I guess they are quite good aren't they!"

The two idiots continued to clean up the kitchen.

0000000

After they finished cleaning up the 'mess' in the kitchen, Arthur received a call from the daycare center. "Ahh... Hello Lili." Alfred grabbed a bottle of coke (that he had brought over from his place) and sat on the couch, staring at the brit on the phone.

"Yes, yes... that's quite alright..." Arthur chuckled a bit, which made Alfred wonder what was so funny. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks. Bye."

Alfred jumped up off the couch. "Where we goin!" Arthur put on his shoes and jacket. "The daycare center. "One of the children is making a fuss about me not being there.. Haha... so cute" Alfred put on his shoes and grabbed his bomber jacket, looking a little annoyed. "Whatever.."

"What?" Arthur opened the door and started to walk out, fallowed by Alfred. "Nothing, nothing." Arthur shot a glare at the American and then continued to walk to the daycare in silence.

When they came across a small building with a playground in the back Arthur stopped. "We're here." Alfred stared at the building as a girl came running out. Arthur ran up to her. "Lili! What's wrong?" Alfred scanned Lili up and down. She wasn't much shorter than Arthur and had blonde hair.. With a bow on the side. She was wearing a pink dress and had an apron over it...

"Arthur! Tommy started attacking other children!" Alfred wanted to laugh at how panicked the two of them were. But he couldn't. He was to focused on Lili and Arthur's hands that have been holding one another since they got there.

Arthur ran into the daycare with Lili (still holding hands) and Alfred fallowed. Once they got inside you could see she meant it literally. There was a brown haired boy (probably Tommy) chasing after other little kids and pulling there hair, and/or biting them.

That's when Arthur sprung into action and scooped the boy up into his arms. "Tommy!" Arthur held the boy out a distance so that he could look him in the eye. "Why did you do that?" Tommy's once scary and angry expression disappeared and turned into a satisfied grin. "ARTHUR! YAY!"

The boy spread his arms out as if to hug Arthur. Arthur hugged the boy back. "Geez Tommy..." Tommy glared at Lili and Alfred who were standing in the doorway. Alfred couldn't believe his eyes when the kid smirked at him, as if to make him jealous or something!

"Arthur! That boy's a demon! Put him down!" Arthur quirked an eyebrow at the American. "Tommy? No way... he was just in a bad mood about something I'm sure..." Tommy turned around and stuck his tongue out at Alfred, which went unnoticed by the brit. "... no way..." Arthur looked over at Alfred. "What was that?"

Alfred up his hands up defensively. "Uhh... I mean! Umm.. Your name is Lili right? You have an accent from..." Lili turned to Alfred and put out her hand in front of Alfred. "I'm from Liechtenstein."

Alfred shook her hand. "Ah... Well nice to meet you! I'm Alfred F. Jones! The hero who's gonna save Art-" Before Alfred could finish, a plastic building block just so happened to come in contact with his face, cutting him off.

Lili just happened to catch what Alfred was saying before he was cut off. "What the hell Artie!" Lili ran up Arthur and grabbed his free hand that wasn't holding up Tommy.

"What does he mean Arthur!" Tommy tugged a little on Arthur's hair. "Arthur.. You aren't gonna die are you?" Arthur chuckled. "You two misunderstood... He's just an oaf who thinks he's gonna save the world. Don't worry about it hahaha"

Alfred stared at his British friend. He decided to play along... for now. "Hahaha! You bet! I'll definitely save the world though! If ya need anything just call Alfred F. Jones! Hahaha!"

Arthur nodded thankfully at Alfred, who in return gave a thumbs up. Lili, will you get Alfred something to drink while Tommy and I clean up and apologize to everyone?" Lili nodded and motioned for Alfred to take a seat next to the counter. He happily did so.

"What would you like?" Alfred thought for a second. "Have any coffee?" Lili nodded and started to make instant coffee.

Alfred decided it was now or never to get some questions in. "Soo... are you and Arthur... ya kno?" Lili thought about what Alfred was asking before becoming flustered. "Wha! No.. No! Of course not! We're just friends who work together!"

Alfred had some serious doubts to what she was saying. "And you just have a crush on him or what?" He didn't care if he sounded inconsiderate. He wanted answers. Now.

"No... I'm sorry... I like someone else... My big brother is everything to me..." Alfred seemed less agitated. "Ohh... well that's good." Alfred Lili's face and realized what he had just said. "W-w-wait! I mean! Wait! Umm.. That isn't what I-" "It's alright Alfred. Don't worry about it." Lili started to giggle and Alfred's face started burning red. "It's a misunderstanding." Lili smiled. "I'm sure it is."

Alfred started sipping the coffee Lili had just given him. "So.. Alfred... What's wrong with Arthur?" Alfred knew he couldn't convince her it was nothing so instead he decided to use this to his advantage. "Someone's after him.. If you catch my drift.. Sexually..."'

Lili gasped. "But Arthur's such a nice guy... who would?" Alfred put his coffee down. "Don't know. But I could use your help... have you seen anyone suspicious around Arthur recently?" Lili thought for a moment, trying to remember if she had.

"... not that I can think of..." Alfred nodded his head. "Well.. Thanks for trying..." Lili nodded back. "I'll keep an eye out for anyone suspicious..." "Thanks.."

"So never do it again, got it?" Tommy shook his head yes and wiped his tears away. "I pwomise..." Arthur knelt down and rubbed the boy's head. "Good." Arthur gave Tommy one last hug before walking up to Lili. "I think he will behave from now on."

Lili smiled at the brit. "Thank you Arthur!" Arthur nodded. "Anytime. Let's go Alfred." Alfred nodded and chugged the rest of his coffee before running out after Arthur and waving goodbye to Lili.

Once they were outside and walking back to Arthur's 'flat', Alfred decided it was time to pop the question on Arthur's side. "Soooooooo Artie... Do you like Lili?"

Alfred watched as Arthur's face slowly reddened and he became at a loss of words. "I...I ..." Alfred pouted for an unknown reason. "Well? You do, don't you?" Arthur walked faster. "I don't see how that's any of your business, but just so you know I do NOT feel that way for Lili. So don't get any matchmaker idea's, got it?"

Wasn't planning on it, was the first thought to go through Alfred's head. "Then who do you like?" Arthur shot Alfred an 'Are you serious' look. "What are we, five? Come on... were adults.. Be mature.."

Alfred pouted. "Just wanted to know..." Arthur started stomping. "Then how about we turn this the other way around, huh? He, Al, who do you like?" Alfred become bright red and couldn't make out any words. "See? Let's just hurry home."

Alfred wasn't going to admit it, but the first thing that came into his head was 'you'. He couldn't seriously.. Could he? Alfred shook the idea out of his head. There was no way.

When Arthur and Alfred got inside Arthur's flat, Alfred went straight to the tv and Arthur grabbed a book from the shelf. Both sat down next to each other on the couch but neither said a word.

As Arthur read his book Alfred would once in a while glance at him. Arthur didn't seem to notice, much to Alfred's relief.

Alfred noticed a picture in the book Arthur was reading that caught his interest. He leaned in closer to see it better, when Arthur turned his head and Alfred stopped dead in his tracks. There lips were only a centimeter away from touching.

Arthur sat there with his eyes wide open in shock while Alfred turned pink and flew back. "T-t-t-the picture! I was looking at the picture when you turned! I swear!"

Arthur stared dumbfounded for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. "Hahahahaha! You should have seen your face! I mean seriously! Did you think I thought you were trying to kiss me or what! Hahaha! Sometimes your just to cute... Hahaha" Alfred blushed.

"...Cute...?" Arthur stopped laughing. Had he just said that? "Uhh... anyway! Bloody git! I'd say it's time for dinner wouldn't you? Well.. Let's go cook something shall we?" Arthur stood up and Alfred jumped up after him, making sure this time he wouldn't let the brit cook... at least without supervision that is.

0000000

Dinner ended in a success. Alfred managed to save the kitchen and help Arthur make something similar to food. Not that Alfred really noticed the difference in the taste anyway.

Now Alfred and Arthur sat on the couch again. Only this time Alfred was picking out a movie for both of them to watch. "Paranormal activity 3 dude! Let's watch it! I brought it with me!" Arthur stared at the case. "You like horror films?"

Alfred nodded his head frantically. "Of course! They're totally awesome!"

FIVE MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE:

"OMG! Artie! He's gonna die I just know it! OMG! It's a ghost! He's screwed! HOLD ME! I don't want to die!" Alfred managed to climb onto Arthur's lap and squeeze the life out of him even before the title managed to make it's way on screen.

Now Arthur was being suffocated by the fat ass sitting on his lap and holding onto him for dear life. Really. He should have never agreed to watch this movie in the first place. He wouldn't have if he knew this was going to happen.

"A-Al! J-Just take out the movie and get off!" Alfred dug his face into Arthur's chest. "NO WAY DUDE! ONLY SISSY"S DO THAT! I GOTTA FINISH THIS!"

THE MOVIE FINALLY ENDED:

After two hours of torture, Arthur somehow managed to live through the movie. Alfred stood up and stretched. "Well, that was nice! Time for bed!" As Alfred started heading for the bedroom Arthur grabbed his collar.

"The bathroom. NOT. MY. ROOM." Alfred clung onto Arthur. "No! It's scary! I don't want to sleep alone! And did you see that bloody Mary chick! No way in hell!"

As Alfred panicked, Arthur was knocked to the floor. "Ahh! Fine! Just get off and get in bed! And shut up!" Alfred helped Arthur up and then jumped into bed. Arthur scoffed and then fallowed.

Alfred noticed something move outside the window. "OMG ARTIE! Did you see that!" Alfred clung onto Arthur. "You bloody git... go... to sleep..." Arthur fell asleep. Leaving the American behind in reality.

"Artie... OMG your such an old man!" Alfred looked at the sleeping brit's face and smiled. Then he snuggled his head against Arthur's back and fell asleep.


	5. Criminal

Morning came all too quickly. When the lazy American awoke the brit was already dressed and ready to go to work. "Come on you git. It's time to go." Alfred rubbed his eyes and yawned, then got dressed in his bomber jacket and jeans.

The two left quickly to the daycare center. Arthur wasted no time giving out morning hugs to all the children. They loved him. And he loved them.

Alfred took a seat back where he had been just the other day. Only now there was another man next to him. "Brother I found the cheese you want- Alfred! Nice to see you again. This is my brother Basch..."

Alfred nodded to Basch, who in return did the same. "So how are things with Arthur's case?" Alfred stared at Basch. How did he? "I had to tell him Al…. sorry…" Alfred looked at Lili and smiled. "It's alright. And nothing so far…. I don't even know the specifics of the attack. If you want to help you can feel free to ask him about that part."

Lili and Basch simultaneously glanced at each other, blushed, then looked off into random directions. Guess that's a no. Alfred sighed and then looked over at the brit who was being buried under little kids.

Alfred let out a small chuckle as one of the kids jumped on Arthur's stomach, making the brit give an "oomph" sound before finally fighting the kids back and trying to stand back up. Why would anyone target such a man as Arthur? Unless it wasn't planned out and they just happened to see a cute drunk pass by.

During Alfred's thoughts he just so happened to notice something move through the window. He drew his attention to the moving 'thing'.

Before he could get a good enough look the person ran away. All he could tell was that it was a person and they were wearing black. They had also been doing something near the window. Alfred decided to check it out.

Alfred jumped up from his chair and ran out the door. Basch decided to fallow. Once they were both out the door Lili looked over to Arthur who was staring at the door. "Umm…. Someone just stole a lady's purse so they are going to go help….. they'll be back soon…" Arthur nodded and continued trying to escape from the mob of children.

Meanwhile, Alfred and Basch were chasing after the person in the black hoody. There was a gun shot. "Stop right there you bastard!" Alfred looked behind him at Basch, who was pointing his gun at the person trying to run.

"Where did you get the gun from?" Basch smirked. "I always have a gun handy." Alfred nodded and walked up to the man. Once he had stopped and turned around it was pretty clear he was a man.

Alfred walked up to the man. "What's your name? Do you know an Arthur Kirkland? Blonde, bushy eyebrows, British…. Uhh…cute…?" The man started to chuckle. "Arthur Kirkland? So that's his name? Well…."

The man pulled out a switch blade and tried to stab the American. Alfred jumped back quickly but still was a little too slow and so his shirt now was sliced up a bit.

Alfred looked at his shirt. "Dammit! Bastard!" Alfred looked up to find the man gone. Shit. Alfred punched the tree next to him. "You alright?" Basch put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred sighed. "Yeah…"

Basch and Alfred made their way back to the daycare. Once inside they noticed everyone other than Lili was asleep. The children were all piled up next to, and on top of, Arthur. Who was also asleep.

Basch hid his gun under the counter, and then took a seat and started to drink some coffee. Alfred Sat down and drank more of his coffee.

"How did it go?" Alfred sighed. "Well… I'm pretty sure it was him….. but he got away…" Lili nodded, then gasped. "You shirt! Are you alright! You aren't bleeding are you?" "Hahaha! I'm alright! It didn't even touch my skin! Hahaha!" "Bloody wanker….. shut up…"

Alfred looked over at the very much asleep brit. Lili giggled. "He even fights with you in his sleep." Alfred mock pouted and then smiled at Arthur, who was grinning in his sleep.

"I'm going to take him home now if that's alright with you." Alfred stood up and walked over to the sleeping brit. "Tell me if that guy comes by again." Alfred picked Arthur up bridal style and walked out the door after receiving a nod from both Basch and Lili.

0000000

Once Alfred and Arthur got home Alfred placed Arthur on the bed. After a quick search of the bedroom Alfred shut the door behind him and searched the rest of the house quickly to make sure the man hadn't snuck in.

He hurriedly walked back into the bedroom and checked on Arthur. The brit was still asleep and looked safe and unharmed.

Alfred sighed and sat on the side of the bed next to Arthur. He wanted to protect him. And be his hero no matter what.

"I promise I will protect you and keep you safe… Arthur…" With that Alfred moved a lock of hair out of the brits eyes and left the room.

Alfred started pacing in the living room. What could he do? All the encounter with the rapist had done was give the guy Arthur's name. Now the man could get more information on Arthur. Alfred needed a plan. And fast.

He couldn't even see the man's face since he had his hood up. Alfred was at a major disadvantage. Not to mention he needed specifics still from Arthur about THAT to know how far the guy had gotten and what he was specifically getting charged with.

What an awkward conversation that will be. Not looking forward to it. Alfred sat down on the couch and put his hands over his face.

He let out a sigh and stretched out his arms. "Stress totally ain't my thing…." Alfred stood up and grabbed a container of ice cream and a spoon and started to chow down while watching tv and sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. Good times.

0000000

Arthur woke up in his room and on his bed. It was 9 p.m. and he was hungry so he goy up and walked into the kitchen.

He noticed the t.v. was on and an American was asleep on his couch cuddling with a container of ice cream.

"Wanker…." Arthur got a spare blanket from his room and wrapped it around the American after exchanging the ice cream with a pillow. Arthur smiled. "Good night Alfred." Arthur kissed the sleeping American's cheek and gasped.

"W-w-w-w-wait! I-I j-just! K-k-k-k-kisssed Al! On the cheek! Isn't that illegal! And he's a bloody cop! Not to mention…. A guy! Oh my god…." Arthur dropped to the floor and put his hand over his mouth.

"Bloody hell what have I done?"

Alfred awoke to a tingly feeling on his cheek. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a flustered brit sitting in front of the couch he was laying on. "Arthur? What's up dude?"

Arthur visibly jumped. "Uhh! Umm…. Nothing chap! Well uhh! I'm really tired so I think I'll go back to bed! Hahaha! Night!" Arthur ran out of the living room and slammed his bedroom door.

"Well that was suspicious…" Alfred yawned and scratched his head. Then he noticed the feeling still on his cheek and rubbed it. "That's weird…"

Alfred dismissed the feeling as his imagination and fell back asleep. Arthur was in the other room, trying to do just that.

0000000

Arthur woke up around four in the morning to an American jumping onto him and continuously hopping up and down. Not a pleasant way to wake up. "Bloody hell you fat ass! Get off of me!"

Alfred jumped up and off of the brit but continued to hop up and down. "Artie~ It's an emergency! Your totally out of ice cream dude!"

Arthur sat up. "This was all about bloody ice cream? Go out and buy some then if you need it right this bloody second you git." Alfred stopped bouncing and looked sheepishly at Arthur. "But… Artie… It's scary going out alone at night…. Not to mention I have to stay with you at ALL times remember?"

Arthur sighed. "Then we can go get some at a decent hour." Arthur pulled the covers over his head and laid down. "But Artie~ I need some now~ I'm craving it so bad!"

"Go away." Alfred jumped on the poor brit again and started to tickle him. "Come on Artie~ Let's go~" Arthur started to laugh uncontrollably when Alfred found his ticklish spot. "Haha! A-Alfred! Hahahaha! S-stop hahahaha! I-It h-hurts hahahaha!"

Alfred smirked. "Only if you say you'll come~" Alfred received a teary eyed glare in between laughs from the defenseless brit. "Hahahahahaha! F-fine hahahaha!"

Alfred chuckled pleasingly to himself before letting Arthur go. "Alright! Let's go!" Alfred pulled Arthur out of bed. "W-wait! I need to change first!" Alfred continued to pull the complaining brit. "No way dude! It'll be hilarious for everyone to see you in your tinker bell pj's!"

"I'm only wearing boxers you git!" Alfred stopped and looked back. Arthur was indeed only wearing boxers. They had the United Kingdom flag on them, but they were boxers none the less.

"Ohh… didn't feel like wearing the Tinks last night?" Arthur let out a shaky sigh. "I had a lot on my mind. So I just hopped in bed. Now will you be a dear and let go of my hand?" Alfred did as he was asked.

Arthur put on the clothes he had worn the other day while Alfred looked away awkwardly. "Honestly… how could you not have noticed such a thing when you attacked me?"

Alfred glanced at Arthur before blushing and quickly looking away. "I don't know…" Alfred looked over at Arthur who was buttoning up his shirt while smiling. "Haha… your such a wanker sometimes…"

Alfred grinned. "So I've been told."

The two left the flat and made it to the local grocery store. "Ice cream~" Alfred ran to the ice cream section like a little kid and Arthur fallowed slowly behind.

Alfred grabbed six cartons of ice cream and walked over to Arthur. "Bloody hell! You only need one!" Alfred pouted. "No way Artie~ They are each different flavors~ Plus I don't want to keep coming back every few hours~"

Arthur glared at the insufferable fat ass. "Knowing you it's possible that you might finish all of those in one day…." Alfred smiled. "Yup! Probably!"

0000000

After making there way back to the apartment Arthur sat on the couch and Alfred put the ice cream away before taking one back out and grabbing a spoon.

"Hey Artie! Want any ice cream?" "No thanks." Alfred shrugged and then took a seat next to Arthur and turned on the t.v. Arthur was reading another book. "Hey Artie… What ya readin?" Arthur sighed and put his book down before facing the American.

"Shakespeare…." "Ohh…" Alfred looked down awkwardly at the floor and Arthur continued reading.

Well this is awkward. What kind of straight man reads Shakespeare for fun anyway? Alfred thought for a second. He was gay, but even he didn't read or do any of that girly crap. Must be the dominant one in the relationship.

Wait! Not in the relationship with Arthur! They didn't even have that kind of relationship anyway! Not to mention Arthur is straight….

Alfred coughed awkwardly, receiving unwanted attention from the brit next to him. "Yes?" Alfred looked away quickly. "Uhh… just had something stuck in my throat is all! Hahahahahaha!"

"Alright then..." Arthur looked back at his book and started reading again. Alfred inwardly face palmed.

Honestly. Thinking about relationships with a straight guy who was just raped by a man? So stupid.

"Oh yeah!" Alfred jumped up off the couch. "We gotta talk like for reals dude! NOW!" Arthur placed a bookmark in his book before closing it and placing it gently on the table and then looking up at Alfred.

"What ever about?" Alfred knelt down in front of Arthur and grabbed his hands. "About your near rape. No getting out of it this time either dude! You can either demonstrate it physically or describe it verbally! Which one?"

Author's note: Soo….. uhh… verbally or physically? Physically would be more M rated stuff and idk or it could be a really awkward conversation if Arthur had to describe it with words hahaha… but uhh if it was physically then like ya know… Alfred would be the uhh ya no… yeahh.. so! What do ya think! Please comment and give your opinion~ X3


	6. Demonstrations

Arthur stared at Alfred dumbfounded. Neither option sounded good. Then again he needed to tell him so that the rapist could be locked up and wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else.

"How do you put that in words? Honestly you're such a git." Arthur may have looked calm but was mentally freaking out. What does physically mean anyway? Demonstrate rape?

"Then you'll just have to… umm… demonstrate it…. And uhh… well… show me…." Arthur let his jaw drop. "You want me to go rape someone?" Alfred blushed and looked at the floor. "Well.. no… not exactly.."

Arthur stared at the American. "You want me to rape myself? How the hell do you expect me to do that?" Alfred put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and continued to stare at the ground.

"I mean… like…. Oh god Artie your so dense! Dude! Just use me as a dummy thing! Get it!" Alfred looked into Arthur's widening eyes. "You… want me to bloody rape you!" Alfred face palmmed. "Artie…. I'm a cop…. You just have to do to me what that guy did to you… get it?"

Arthur nodded awkwardly. "I get that you need to know how far he got and all… but can't me saying he didn't get his erect out and up my arse be enough?" Alfred looked at the wall nervously. "No… but thanks for telling me that… he couldn't have gotten too far…"

Arthur let out a long sigh. "I can't believe I seriously HAVE to do this….. I'm straight you know." Alfred looked away. "I know…. But I'm not… hahaha….." Arthur stared at the American who had been sleeping with him just the other night. In the same bed. A GAY American.

"Hahaha…. Awkward~" Arthur blinked a few times before realizing he was staring. Being the gentleman he is, he knew it was rude so he looked away.

Arthur coughed. "Well… then I guess you would be used to what I'm about to do to you…." Alfred scratched his head awkwardly. "Haha… actually I'm a virgin… haha… I've never even kissed anyone…. Hahaha…"

"….." That makes things even more awkward. "Oh god… I think I'm going to cry... having to rape someone (Not to mention a guy…. Who's gay…) plus I get to remember THAT with that creep I ALMOST forgot about…. Bloody wanker…."

Arthur walked into his bedroom and when he came out he had two pieces of cloth he had ripped off of one of his old shirts. "I can't believe I'm doing this… that guy better be put in prison for the rest of his bloody life…"

Alfred stared at the cloth. "I umm…. Gotta put those on?" Arthur crossed his arms. "Of course you do you bloody git! You're me in this situation! By the way don't actually knee me in the gut or fight back or I'll kick your bloody arse."

Alfred chuckled. "Of course hahahaha!" Somehow this almost felt like a game to those two. Until they actually started the reenactment.

"Soo… Let's start shall we?" Arthur took off Alfred's glasses so it would be easier later on before placing Alfred on the opposite side of the room then himself. "Just walk passed me and I will push you against the wall after fallowing you like a foot or two. Action." Alfred chuckled and then did as he was instructed.

As soon as Alfred passed Arthur he was thrown up against the wall next to the bathroom. Arthur did his best to pin Alfred against the wall and cover Alfred's mouth and eyes at the same time but he ended up letting go of Alfred's arms so that he could focus better on tying the cloth.

When Alfred was successfully blinded and had his mouth covered Arthur sighed and pinned him down again. Arthur felt a wave of pain hit his body. He remembered it all too well and he felt disgusting again.

He had to continue in order to save others from what had happened to him. Arthur kissed Alfred on over the cloth like what had been done to him. He whispered in the American's ear the same words the man had told him before.

"Your pretty cute" Alfred could tell the brit's voice was shaking. The American was quickly distracted by Arthur lifting up his shirt. He immediately flushed when the brit started nibbling and licking his right nipple.

Alfred tried not to squirm to much as Arthur played with his nipple. He liked the way it felt. Or maybe he just liked anything that had to do with Arthur even though he didn't want to admit it.

Arthur rubbed up against Alfred's leg where he had felt the other man's erection. Arthur separated himself from Alfred and started to explain what he had done at this point.

"When I felt his… erection… against my leg I realized what was going on and started fighting back. But I was slightly drunk and he was stronger so it didn't really effect him much…" Alfred nodded. He was still pinned against the wall and was blindfolded but he could feel every move the brit made.

Arthur knelt down to eye level with Alfred's member. Just as the other man had done with him. He lightly kissed over Alfred's pants where his cock was. Alfred squirmed a little bit but then became still once more. He was hard.

Arthur stood up again and took both of Alfred's hands into one of his. He used the other hand to slither down Alfred's chest and then slide into Alfred's pants, lightly touching his vital regions before pulling his hand back out and unbuttoning Alfred's pants.

Alfred could feel heat everywhere Arthur touched him. Alfred gasped when Arthur took his hard member into his mouth and started to suck.

He felt disgusting. He could still feel a burning sensation everywhere that man had touched him. He hadn't even really been paying attention to what he was doing until he felt and tasted cum spewing into his mouth from Alfred's cock.

Arthur started to choke. "Artie! I'm sorry! Are you okay!" Alfred knelt down with Arthur on the floor after zipping his pants back up.

Alfred put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur stopped coughing. The burning disgusting feeling that had just been devouring Arthur's body disappeared by a single touch from Alfred.

Arthur took a moment to process what had just happened. He started to chuckle. "It didn't go exactly like that hahaha… I didn't cum at all actually…." Alfred blushed and then started fidgeting with his fingers. "Well…. It was my first time and all soooo…."

Arthur chuckled again. Alfred smiled at the laughing brit. Arthur stood up and brushed himself off before looking at Alfred's cum that was all over himself and the floor.

Alfred noticed what Arthur was staring at and started pushing the brit into the bathroom. "Y-you should go take a shower! I'll clean this up!" Alfred ran into Arthur's bedroom and grabbed Arthur's tinker bell pajamas and a new pair of underwear.

"Hahaha! Well enjoy your shower and don't come out unless I say it's okay! Got it!" Before Arthur could respond Alfred threw the clothes at him and slammed the door.

Once Alfred heard the shower running he grabbed and put on his glasses, then started to clean up the mess on the floor. He could still feel Arthur's touch. It was a pleasant feeling, unlike Arthur's disgusting burning sensation he would feel when he remembered that man.

When Alfred finished cleaning up, he changed into a new pair of boxers and a white t-shirt to sleep in. He sat on the couch and was joined by Arthur a few minutes later.

"Hey Artie! Let's watch a movie!" Arthur simply nodded and Alfred started digging through his bags to find a good movie. He pulled out Lord of the rings and Arthur gave the okay. It's not like it was a scary movie or anything.

Arthur underestimated the level of Alfred's fear of anything even slightly scary. Alfred was clinging onto Arthur as soon as the opening song and credits came on.

"OMG! Artie! Look at that ring it's floating! It's totally haunted! Were gonna die because we saw it!" Arthur sighed. This was going to be a long movie.

0000000

The movie ended. Alfred had cried approximately fifty times throughout the whole movie. No exaggeration. Alfred also gained a new fear of the made up character Golum.

"Artie! Save me!" Even though the movie was over Alfred insisted of not letting go of Arthur. "I just know he's gonna pop out of nowhere and attack me! Don't let him please Artie! I don't wanna die!"

"You aren't going to die…. Will you please just shut up and get off of me?" Alfred picked Arthur up and brought him to the bed.

Alfred climbed in next to him. "No." Alfred looked at Arthur confused. "Whaaa?" Arthur glared at the oblivious American. "You are NOT sleeping in the same bed as me anymore." Alfred looked terrified. "W-w-w-why not!"

Arthur stared at Alfred. "W-well… I thought that would be ovious…. I mean! You're a grown man! Go sleep by yourself!" Alfred started to tear up. "Y-you….. want me to die?" Oh the puppy dog face.

"…. Fine…." Too easy. "Yay! Thank you Artie!" Alfred brought Arthur into a bone crushing hug. By the time he let go Arthur was asleep. Alfred sighed but then realized something. Arthur was hugging the American and pulling him closer.

Alfred could feel Arthur's breath on his neck. He could feel Arthur's arms wrapped around him and as much as he wanted to deny it he loved being near the brit. He especially loved physical contact with Arthur. It made his heart skip a beat.

Alfred put his arms around Arthur and pulled him a little closer. He placed his forehead against Arthur's and shut his eyes. He could feel Arthur's chest against his own. Alfred felt his heart beat faster. His face became flushed and he couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with Arthur.

Alfred opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping brit's face. He looked as if he was having a good dream. He has a goofy grin plastered on his face and there was a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. It was cute.

A smile formed on Alfred's lips as he shut his eyes. His smile disappeared when he thought about the man who nearly raped Arthur. He was dangerous and someone you shouldn't mess around with.

Alfred knew it would be difficult, but he had to catch that guy. But, when he does catch him and it's all over, will he ever see Arthur again? Just the thought was depressing. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Arthur even closer as he drifted off to sleep.

0000000

Arthur woke up to a tickly feeling on his lips. He soon discovered that it was due to his lips brushing up against Alfred's.

After a moment of realization he jumped up, hit his head on the wall, crashed back down mouth to mouth with Alfred, then fell on the floor. Alfred woke up immediately after, having something just smash up against his mouth.

"Huh? Whaa? Ahh! My lip is bleeding!" Alfred looked over at the brit on the floor. "Ahh! Artie! Yours is too!" Arthur glared at the American and rubbed his head.

"Bloody hell… this is why I don't share my bed with other people….." Alfred scratched his head awkwardly, then got out of bed and walked over to Arthur, who was still on the floor.

"Haha… sorry?" Arthur mumbled a couple curses under his breath. Alfred stuck out his hand to help Arthur up. The brit grabbed Alfred's hand and stood up. Alfred stretched and yawned while Arthur went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea and a cup of coffee.

Alfred made two bowls of cereal. When breakfast was ready, Alfred and Arthur met at the table and ate there meal. When they were done eating they got ready for the day.

"Artie! Ready to go!" Arthur nodded and put on his shoes. "Time for work!" Alfred and Arthur walked outside and started making there way to the daycare center.

Author's note: Hahaha… hehe… well yup yup soooo yeah… gonna get more about the actual like dude who yak no.. almost raped Artie… poor artie… -_- yeah! XD so like umm yeah I'll totally try to update soon! I hope… haha yeah! XD


	7. Letter

Arthur was once again greeted by a group of kids at the door. The second he got there he had his hands full. Alfred walked passed his friend being tackled by fifteen children and took a seat next to Basch at the counter.

Lili took a break from trying to stop the kids from attacking Arthur and started making coffee. "Hello Alfred. Would you like any coffee?" "Yes please!" Alfred grinned and gave a thumbs up sign.

"So... Do my sidekicks have any information for the hero?" Alfred managed to whisper even though he was dying to scream out 'I'm the hero!' he held back. Basch glared at Alfred and thought about arguing before remembering he was dealing with an American.

"No. We haven't seen him since you were here." Alfred sighed dramatically and put his head down on the counter.

"We have no leads at all~" Alfred started to swing back and forth on the chair he was sitting on. Lili coughed awkwardly. "Did you…. Already get the umm… information… you need about the incident?" Alfred eyes widened at the memory of yesterday.

"Y-yeah! D-d-don't worry about it! Hahahaha! Uhh! Hey did you see that movie Lord of the Rings! That's some scary ass shit! Hahahahaha!" Lili giggled and Basch started arguing with Alfred about the Lord of the Rings not being scary.

"Artie! Tell them Lord of the Rings was scary!" Alfred turned to Arthur for help but was ignored since Arthur was preoccupied getting kisses stolen from him by little kids. "Hahahaha… h-hey! S-stop you guys!"

Alfred stared silently until one of the little girls kissed HIS brit on the LIPS. "Get off of him now!" Alfred ran up to them and dug Arthur out from under the pile of kids. Once he successfully retrieved the brit, he held onto him protectively and glared at the kids on the floor.

"Mine." The children who used to be on the verge of tears started to giggle. Alfred stared confused until one of the little girls tugged on his pant leg. "You two are lovers aren't you? Hehe"

The children started jumping up and down and chanting 'lovers'. Alfred and Arthur looked at each other and blushed. Arthur started to squirm so Alfred let him go.

Arthur tried to calm the kids down. "No… we aren't like that… you see? We can't both be daddy's now can we?" The kids stopped jumping and chanting. It was silent until one kid said what they were all thinking. "You're the mommy Arthur…"

The room broke into giggles as Arthur fell to the ground in utter shock and defeat. "M-mommy?" Alfred slapped his back and stated laughing triumphantly. "Hahahaha! That makes you the girl then huh? Hahaha!"

Arthur slowly stood up and glared at the American. "Come. Here." Alfred started to back away. "Hahaha… I'm not THAT stupid! No one will come near an obviously pissed dude! That's just STUPID! Hahahahaha!"

Arthur lunged at the American, successfully knocking both of them to the ground. Arthur started to choke Alfred but stopped when he realized there were kids there.

"Uhhhh….. mumsy and popsy just had a quarrel is all! Hahaha… everything's fine!" Arthur glared at Alfred. "I'll kill you." Arthur stood up and started to tell the children a story about his 'magical friends' while Alfred laughed nervously and sat back down next to Basch.

"You really shouldn't do things you know will piss him off. Unless you have a death wish." Alfred laughed as Basch remembered the last time he had pissed the brit off. Not good memories.

"You don't have to worry about me!" Alfred stood up and did his hero pose complete with the grin and thumbs up. "Cause I'm the hero!" Lili giggled and Basch just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The door to the day care opened and a dark haired, brownish green eyed Italian walked in. "Hey! Who's the cop bastard?" Alfred walked up to the angry Italian. "That's me." The boy glared at Alfred. "Some shit head gave me tomatoes and so now I have to give you this god dammed letter. Take it shit head."

The Italian chucked the letter at Alfred and then steamed out of the day care. "For me?" Alfred walked back over to Lili and Bash. He gave a quick glance at Arthur, who didn't even seem to notice the Italian with the letter even came.

Alfred opened the letter.

Dear Cop,

It is I, the criminal you are looking for. But I am willing to offer a trade. A compromise of some sort. I am willing to take you instead of my lovely British friend Arthur. Of course it is hard to give up that beautiful face and body but… I think your just about equal and if you give in willingly then it's all the more fun. If you would like to agree with these terms and offer yourself over Arthur, then meet me at the old abandoned high school. Room C233. And don't call any of you cop friends or the deal is off and I will continue to chase after Arthur until I get what I want. Well then, see you soon.

-Yours truly

Alfred read over the letter again and again. The old high school. Room C233. Alfred chucked the letter at Basch. "Don't. Tell. Anyone. I can take care of this." Basch read over the letter before handing it to Lili.

"You aren't seriously going through with this are you?" Basch sounded concerned for the American. "Please don't do this Alfred! We might be able to catch him still…." Lili looked pleadingly at Alfred. "Relax dudes! I ain't gonna do anything stupid! I'm a cop! I just wanna have a little chat is all! But don't call the police or he'll run away."

Lili and Basch nodded before Alfred ran out the door and into the streets. He knew what he was doing. He had to save Arthur no matter what.

Alfred would gladly sacrifice himself for his love any day. He was a hero after all. Alfred ran up to the old abandoned school. Oh how he hated scary abandoned buildings. There could be ghosts all over it. Or poisonous spiders. Or both!

On the second floor of the old building Alfred noticed the man in the black hoody waving at him. Alfred couldn't stop now. He was so close.

Alfred ran into the building with determination. Trying not to think too much about the spider webs that were all over the place. Or the smashed up furniture that was in the way of the halls that he had to jump over.

He finally made it to room C233. He was ready for what awaited him on the other side of the door. He could handle it. He's a hero so it should be no big deal, right?

Alfred opened the door cautiously and stepped in. "Umm… hello?" As soon as Alfred was inside the room the door closed behind him. "Ahh! OMG THERE REALLY IS A GHOST!" Alfred heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

The room was empty. Everything had been removed from it. Everything except a chair that was sitting in front of a large pole in the middle of the room. The pole was probably for plumbing or heating, so this room was probably just a rather large storage room.

In the corner of the room a man walked out of the shadows and over to the chair. He placed one hand over the chair and sighed. "I assume this means you agree with the conditions?"

Alfred took another step toward the man. "Yes….. I sacrifice myself for Arthur." The man chuckled again. "Good. Now, come and sit down on this chair so that we can get started." Alfred slowly made him way to the chair. "For Arthur" Alfred mumbled at each step he took.

He finally made it to the chair and took a seat. "Good. Now raise your arms." Alfred did as he was told. The man handcuffed Alfred's hands behind the pole.

"Now…. What's your name ?" Alfred let his head hang. "Alfred F. Jones" The man smirked before leaning down and whispering in Alfred's ear. "Well then Alfred F. Jones, want to know my name?" Alfred lifter his head and looked at the man. "Why would you tell me your name? I'm a cop. I could look you up and track you down. Unless… you're giving me a fake name?"

The man laughed. "That is… you would do that when you get home right?" Alfred didn't like where this was going. "….Yeah…" The man chuckled again. "That is… IF you even go home in the first place." The man broke out into a fit of laughter and Alfred looked terrified.

"That wasn't part of the compromise!" Alfred glared at the man. The man still had his hood up, but you could tell he was amused.

"That's where your wrong, Alfred." Alfred looked confused. "You are taking the place of your dear love Arthur, am I correct?" Alfred nodded his head. The man smirked. "Well… After I was going to rape him… I was going to kill him."

Alfred stared at the man with disgust and shock. "K-kill him?" The man laughed again. "Why of course! And now since you are saving your dear Arthur's life, you are the one who has to die in his place."

Betrayed, scared, these were some of the many emotions Alfred felt at that moment. He had to save Arthur. But he didn't want to die. But if he died to save Arthur… then it would be worth it. He still wanted to tell Arthur how he feels about him before he dies. Alfred still wants to kiss him, embrace him, love him, everything.

Arthur was his first love, kiss, and a few other things…. Alfred blushed and put his head down again as he thought about it.

Then Alfred imagined Arthur's smiling face. He was willing to die for him. But he also wanted him to know how he felt about him. He wanted him to know that he sacrificed himself because he loved him, not because it was his duty or because he was the hero.

Alfred knew it was now or never. "F-fine… I accept. Do as you please." Alfred shut his eyes closed tightly. The man chuckled and removed his hoody.

Alfred looked up as the man revealed his true identity. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was short and his skin was tan. "The name is Sadiq Annan." Alfred stared at Sadiq. Turkish? Or something else?

"Sadiq…. Where are you from?" Alfred was curious and since he was about to die he might as well ask. "I'm from Turkey." Alfred nodded. He was right.

Sadiq sat on Alfred's lap. "You know… I don't particularly like American's all that much." Alfred tried to squirm a little bit as Sadiq started to give him a hickey on his neck. "And why is that?"

Alfred wanted to prolong thins as much as possible. He hated being touched by this man. He would much rather be touched by Arthur. Alfred blushed at the thought of being touched by Arthur, until he was brought back to reality again by Sadig sitting up and looking into Alfred's sky blue eyes.

"They're so obnoxious… and annoying." Alfred glared at the Turkish man on top of him. Alfred loved America. He wouldn't be in England right now if it weren't for his parents moving there when he was 16.

He loved there food, there insensitivity, there obliviousness, the flag, the freedom, everything. From the people to the country itself. All of it. He was just glad there were McDonalds everywhere in the world. He wouldn't know what to do if there wasn't at least that.

Sadiq got up off of Alfred. "Well, I say it's about time we start don't you?" Alfred tilted his head to the side. "Weren't we already starting before?"

Sadiq chuckled. "That was the warm up." Sadiq kicked the chair out from under Alfred and Alfred came crashing down onto the floor. His hands still tied behind the pole. "Now let the games begin."


	8. Catching the Criminal

Sadiq crawled up on top of Alfred and started to lift his shirt up. He started to caress Alfred's nipple with his fingers. Sadiq licked Alfred's lip. Alfred froze. He didn't know what to do. He was being raped and couldn't do anything to stop it if he tried.

Alfred squirmed as Sadiq started licking his hard nipple. Sadiq placed his hand over Alfred's vital regions, earning a grunt from Alfred.

He started to undo Alfred's pants. Once he had unbuttoned them he pulled them off the American. Alfred's boxers soon followed. Sadiq grabbed Alfred's member in his hand and moved his head closer. He licked the tip of Alfred's cock.

Alfred gasped and grit his teeth. Sadiq then engulfed Alfred's entire member and started to suck. He watched as Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tongue, letting out an occasional whimper or moan.

After Alfred's first cum Sadiq sat up and started to undo his pants. He freed his already erect member out of his pants and boxers. Then he took a finger and shoved it into Alfred's entrance.

Alfred gasped and tried to hold in his moans. Another finger made it's way inside Alfred and started making scissor motions. Sadiq watched Alfred's look of pain as he put in the third finger. It amused him to see Alfred's red and pained face.

Sadiq aligned his erect with Alfred's entrance. Just as he was about to enter, the door swung open. Arthur stood in the doorway panting and clutching onto the letter Alfred had gotten.

Arthur looked at the scene before him and glared at Sadiq. He started to stomp up to him until Lili and Basch ran up to him and held him back. "Wait Arthur!" Lili tried to calm Arthur down. Basch took over holding down Arthur and Lili stood next to them. "The police are here."

Sadiq's eyes widened in fear. He was caught. He put his throbbing member back into his pants and stood up. Arthur broke out of Basch's grip and punched the Turkish man in the face.

Sadiq fell to the floor. Arthur knelt on top of him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to his face. Arthur lifted his other fist in the air and punched his again. This time Sadiq fainted and Arthur let out a satisfied sigh before looking at Alfred.

Arthur walked over to the red and still slightly panting American. "You alright chap?" Arthur smiled reassuringly and Alfred burst out into tears.

The police started to file into the room and take Sadiq away. Francis looked over his sobbing American friend. "Mon ami…. You should not have taken matters into your own hands, non?" Alfred was to busy crying to respond.

Francis unlocked Alfred's handcuffs and Alfred jumped on Arthur. Arthur held him tightly. "I-I was s-so s-scared!" Arthur smiled sadly. "It's alright now…" Arthur closed his eyes and started rubbing Alfred's back.

Francis gave a perverted smirk, making Arthur realize that the American he was hugging was half naked. Arthur tried to push him off but Alfred was hugging him too tightly and he couldn't break free.

Arthur instead pulled Alfred's pants off of the floor and held them up to the American's face. Alfred went a shade darker and shoved Arthur off of him before putting his boxers and pants back on. Arthur stood up.

Alfred turned around once his pants were back on and Arthur rubbed Alfred's tears out of his eyes. Arthur smiled and looked at Alfred. "Better?" Alfred nodded and squeezed the brit again. Arthur gently hugged the American back.

"I hate to break up ze reunion but… wouldn't you rather do this at home? I mean… we are at an abandoned high school and all…" Alfred blinked a few times before remembering all the stories and movies he had seen and heard about abandoned schools. The couple always dies first! Well… they weren't really a couple but Alfred loves Arthur so it should be close enough.

"Let's get out of here now!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him through the halls and out of the building.

0000000

Alfred and Arthur made it back to the apartment safely. "Oh god Artie I thought I was gonna die!" Arthur slapped Alfred and pushed him up against the wall. "A-Artie?" "How could you! You could have died! You didn't even ask me if I wanted you to take my place you bloody arse! You didn't even bloody tell me there was a letter to begin with!"

Arthur started pounding on Alfred's chest. Tears started to swell in the brit's eyes and Alfred just stood there shocked.

"Dammit! If I hadn't caught Lili and Basch arguing about what to do I wouldn't have even known! I had to bloody threaten them to let me see the damn thing!" Arthur stopped hitting Alfred and started to cry.

"Dammit…. Don't you trust me?" Alfred wrapped his arms around the brit. "I didn't want you getting hurt…" Arthur glared at the American. "Don't put your bloody job before your life you wanker." Alfred's eyes widened.

"No…. your wrong…" Arthur stopped glaring and quirked an eyebrow. "Wrong? About what?" Arthur took a step back and Alfred moved his hands onto Arthur's arms. "You don't understand…."

Alfred tilted his head down and stared at the floor. He was right. Arthur didn't understand. It wasn't for his job. It was for Arthur. Why couldn't the brit see that? He loved him. He was willing to die for him. It had nothing to do with being a cop.

"Please Artie… try to understand…." Arthur didn't understand. He didn't know what he was supposed to understand.

Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur. "I…I….." Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes. Arthur stared back. "You what?" What if Arthur didn't love him back? What if he was still completely straight and had no feelings for the American.

Alfred didn't want to lose Arthur. But it was now or never. He didn't have a reason to keep living with Arthur or be near Arthur for that matter now that Sadiq had been caught.

Alfred turned bright red and Arthur turned slightly pink. "Alfred… I…" Alfred embraced the flustered brit. "I love you Artie….." Arthur's eyes widened and his heart started to beat faster. Arthur buried his head in Alfred's chest.

"I love you too….." For Alfred time seemed to stop. Arthur loved him back. ARTHUR loved HIM. Slowly, a dorky grin seemed to appear on the American's face.

"Artie! I love you so much!" Alfred pulled the flustered brit into a quick kiss. Arthur kissed the American back, making the kiss more passionate and less childlike.

Alfred pulled back and then brought the brit in for another hug. "Does this mean we can still see each other?" Arthur smiled and closed his eyes. "Of course you git. You can even stay living here… if you want…"

Alfred tightened his grip and grinned. "I love you Artie…" Arthur's smile grew. "I love you too… fat ass"

Author's note: Hmm... So at the moment I'm like thinkin of writin more stories about hetalia and umm sooo yeah so like dudes idk if I should do a GerUk one or not... I want to but... Idk... it seems kind of hrad since they are so rare and stuff you know? soo...should I try it? :P


End file.
